


一年之把时间变慢

by CathyMo7799



Category: hcy148 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyMo7799/pseuds/CathyMo7799
Summary: B站水仙剧衍生文：BV1q64y1c7v5
Relationships: 炸十/飒卷/华绒
Kudos: 1





	1. 把时间变慢1

如果再见不能红着眼 是否还能红着脸  
就像那年仓促 刻下永远一起  
那样美丽的谣言

1.  
华少10岁就遇到了他的缪斯。

华老爷子在国画和书法上颇有造诣，羽老爷子是他最合拍的票友。  
因此，羽绒绒10岁开始，就被每周送到华家拜师学艺。

华老爷子一身的本事，在时代的剧变中无处施展，颇有些郁郁。  
反而是自己的儿子，虽没得到真传，但思维灵活，嗅觉敏锐，竟然准准的踩在了文艺向娱乐转型的风口浪尖上。

日子是越过越好了，华家的艺术细胞却越来越少了。到了华少这一代，别说书法，就看那一手钢笔字，华老爷子就能气得厥过去。

羽绒绒的出现，无疑给老爷子带来了深深的慰藉。

又懂礼，又有悟性，人还长得冰雪可爱。这样的孩子，谁能不喜欢呢？  
不过数月，羽绒绒就俨然成为了华家最重要的座上宾。  
大家甚至都怀疑，老爷子是不是想直接开口把他过继过来。

作为华家正经的嫡孙，华少丝毫没有因为爷爷的宠爱被分走而对绒绒小朋友产生敌意。  
他本来就对学书法没有半点兴趣，巴不得爷爷将注意力转移到其他人身上。

况且，华少把从幼儿园到小学的同校同学都回忆了个遍，也没想到一个比绒绒长得还好看的小团子。  
而这人现在就是他一个人的小伙伴。  
高兴还来不及呢。

2.  
刚开始，绒绒还有些害羞。  
但华少毫不吝惜地向绒绒表达自己的善意。  
每次见面，都献宝似的把自己拿得出手的好吃的好玩的，一股脑塞给他。  
绒绒上课得了爷爷的表扬，华少就在一边捧哏。被爷爷凶两句，还傻乎乎的乐。  
于是，两小只迅速建立了友情，没过多久就开始手拉手在华家四处撒野了。

因为上课时的绒绒过于乖巧，鼓着腮帮子一笔一画及其认真，华少原本以为他是一个文弱安静的小少年。  
谁知这人翻墙爬树比他还快，四五米的假山二话不说就往上攀。  
恶作剧的点子，天马行空到让他叹为观止。  
世界上怎么会有这样一个处处长在他萌点上的人！

华太太是广东人，见到绒绒总喜欢叫“绒仔”，华少于是也跟着叫，渐渐的，直接变成了“崽崽”。  
玩熟了以后，绒绒骨子里的争强好胜就显露出来了，再也不肯因为只小了两个月而喊“哥哥”，只叫他“华华”。

就这么打打闹闹的过了五年，到了情窦初开的年纪。两个人发现，周围的小伙伴都开始早恋了，但他们一个看得上的都没有。

“华华，要不我们来谈恋爱吧。”

连表白都被抢了先，华少懊恼不已。  
于是在某个阳光明媚的下午，华少乘着绒绒发呆，直接凑上去把人的初吻拿走了。

3.  
华羽两家本来就是世交，对这样的发展乐见其成。还十分贴心的把两个孩子安排进了一个高中。

虽然绒绒委婉地告诉华老爷子，他志不在国画和书法，而是想要尝试更多元的艺术，也未减老爷子对他的喜爱。  
相反，老爷子时不时就对华少耳提面命，让他好好照顾绒绒。  
甚至十分隐晦的表达了以后要把绒绒带进华家的愿望。  
他们在15岁的年纪，就得到了全世界的祝福。

4.  
没有什么比学生时代明目张胆的早恋更让人愉快了。

即使两个人一文一理；一个傲气一个圆滑；一个自由如风一个沉稳理性。  
但这并不影响他们通过互相取长补短而常年霸占着文理科排名榜第一名后，做一些在校园里手拉手、自习室卿卿我我、互相抄作业、喝同一杯奶茶、逃课去嘉年华等幼稚又甜蜜的事情。

三年后，华少和绒绒都顺利考进了各自专业里最顶尖的大学。  
虽然都在H市，但中间也有一个多小时的车程。  
于是，华少考了驾照，每天下课后，就会开车去绒绒的学校陪他吃晚饭、泡图书馆、然后送他回家。  
后来，华少因为商学院越来越多的小组作业和学生会的事务而不得不将见面频率降低到一周三次，便换成了绒绒到华少的学校去陪他。

大一的情人节，水到渠成般的，两个人彻底拥有了对方。

如果不是忽然出现的交换机会，也许他们毕业后几年就会结婚，然后顺利接手华氏，成为一对令人艳羡的佳侣，也不一定呢？

4.  
但是，绒绒要走了。  
那是所有艺术生心目中的耶路撒冷，他无法拒绝。

绒绒知道，他不会满足于交换。他会转学，可能还会继续留在当地读研，甚至工作。  
而华少已经开始为接手华氏做准备，绝不可能陪同。

他们相识十年，相爱五年，第一次面对离别。

“你会支持我吗？”  
“我当然支持你。”  
“可我不想异地恋。我们都在最好的年纪，这是对生命的浪费。”

如果他们都不那么聪明就好了。  
如果他们都懂得用虚假的希望来自欺欺人就好了。  
可是偏偏，华少知道绒绒在说什么。

他的小鸟要飞走了。不知归期。

“我们都自由的过好未来这几年吧。如果再相遇时我们还相爱，就结婚，这辈子都不分开。”  
“好。”

那天晚上，谁都没有再说话。  
他们一次又一次地拥抱，亲吻，在对方身上留下一个又一个印记。

5.  
一别就是五年。

五年间，两个人都如约定的那样，努力过好自己的生活。

绒绒果然在交换之后办理转学，又申请了研究生。  
读书期间，他已经举办了一场个人展，还拿了奖。  
而华少大三就开始实习，毕业后一边进修一遍跟着父亲熟悉工作，渐渐开始对华氏的事务游刃有余。

他们在微信上断断续续地向对方分享自己的成就。有时也会聊两句，就像普通的好友。

期间，两个人都不咸不淡地谈了几场恋爱。有的仅止于约会，也有的发展到了实质。

绒绒处于全新的环境，被未知的事物完全占据了注意力，周围都是来自世界各地、志同道合的年轻人。在欣赏彼此的才华时，难免会心动。

而被留在原地的华少，虽然用了更长的时间适应，但也努力的让自己在繁忙的学业和工作中活得更轻松一些。  
作为风云学长，如果有人追求，说好毕业就分手，他也就顺其自然。

6.  
绒绒回到H市的那天，华少去机场接他。

两人隔着人群看到对方，都愣了一下。

走到近前。华少率先开口，叫了一声“崽崽”。

就像打开了一个尘封多年的开关，绒绒松开紧握着行李箱拉杆的手，主动环上华少的肩膀。

他们像一对久别重逢的情侣，在机场忘情的接吻。

当天，华羽两家包了一整层餐厅，聚了满屋子的人，为绒绒接风洗尘。  
华老爷子最为激动，拉着绒绒的手颤微微半天也没有说出一句完整的话，翻来覆去就是“好，回来好。”

背后的意思不言而喻。

餐后，华少带着绒绒回了自己新买的公寓，也没有人觉得有什么不妥。

几乎一夜未睡。

不需要多问，身体已经回答了一切。

7.  
谁也没有提未来。

第二天，他们就像已经这样醒来过无数次似的，洗漱，做早餐，然后出门。  
到了下午，华少就会问绒绒晚上的安排，然后去接他吃晚饭。  
每个周末，两个人都一起回大宅探望父母和老人。

就这么老夫老妻般的过了三个多月。某天华少回到家，看到绒绒开了一支红酒，在客厅等他。

华少知道，终于要进入正题了。

“华华，我变了很多。”  
“我知道。”

不用绒绒说，华少已经感觉出来了。

即使是在大宅，应付亲戚的间隙里，绒绒望着窗外发呆时，周身也偶尔会释放出清冷凌厉的气质。

至于在家里，就更常见到了。

其实自己也一定变了很多吧。华少想。  
例如，自己穿着西服的时候，绒绒就从来不主动抱他。

“是啊，也就只能骗一骗爷爷。你肯定早就发现了。”  
“崽崽，你还愿意和我结婚吗？”

绒绒注视着华少。他没有再掩藏自己目光中令华少感到陌生的淡漠和穿透性。

五年后的羽绒绒，认真地回答华少。

“如果这个世界上还有一个人让我愿意和他结婚，那就是你了。”  
“可是，这不是我想要的。我不知道该怎么解释。五年里，当我思考自己的创作，连带着思考自己和这个世界的关系时，很多东西都已经被我解构了。”  
“我看到了很多不同的生活方式，于是我也开始觉得自己是有得选的。”  
“其实从回来到现在，我都非常不适应。很多时间和精力被一些无意义的事情所占据。这样的生活，我可以过三个月，但是没办法过一辈子。”  
“或许也没有这么复杂，只是我变得更自私了。”

华少用自己无数次谈判中磨练出的经验，迅速地对绒绒这番话进行分析后，隐隐抓住了重点。

“我知道五年的经历足以重塑我们的思维方式。从我的角度来说，只要双方都有足够的合作意向，就没有达不成的共识。因为，细节都是可以谈的。”

“所以，让我换个问法。你希望我们继续相爱吗？”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，崽崽。”

两人眼中都有什么终于完全化开来了。

他们同时俯身靠向对方，交换了一个绵长动情的吻。

一吻结束后，华少已经把绒绒困在沙发里。

“继续谈吗？”  
“先做。”

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

如果过去还值得眷恋 别太快冰释前嫌 谁甘心就这样彼此无挂也无牵 我们要互相亏欠 要不然凭何怀缅 1. 这是一场极为艰难漫长的谈判。 倒不是因为双方互不相让，各执一词。 而是两个人的思维方式和话语体系，在对方听起来都有一种神奇的浪漫。 所以他们聊着聊着，就会不自觉的开始表白，然后忍不住亲，一亲就停不下来，最后当然是滚作一团，以精疲力尽告终。 例如： “要不要白纸黑字写下来，一式两份？” “不要啦，好傻。” “崽崽，小心点，你准老公我可是个奸商。” “那就更不能写了，谁知道你要跟我玩什么文字游戏？” 华少第一次领教这种逻辑。 “照这么说，合同上不要写字最安全咯？” “所有文字都是词不达意，所有说出口的都已经死去。何必留下它们的尸体。” “……所以我们现在在干什么，谋杀吗？” “可能，在调情？” 欧吼，谈判意外中止。 又例如： “我们要保证最大限度尊重和保护对方的生活方式。即使自己不理解。” “最大是多大？百分之几？” “就是……啊你好烦！那就，百分之九十九！” “剩下的百分之一是什么？” “百分之一就是我们必须爱对方。” “这个好像应该属于百分之九十九。我本来就爱你。难道对你来说不是吗？” “我当然爱你！” 欧吼，谈判再次意外中止。 又又例如： “还有什么？我看看……夫夫义务。” “你的意思是万一有一天你不行了的情况吗？” “羽绒绒我麻烦你说话前先想清楚！” 欧吼，谈判继续意外中止。 又又又例如： “华华，我发现我们的确需要讨论一下夫夫义务的问题。” “……还来？” “不是不是，坐好！你听我说，我的意思是我对这件事有些不一样的看法。” “暂且听你解释。” “就是，我觉得它分很多种。例如它也可以是一种表达和交流的方式。表达的内容不一定是爱，可能是欣赏，激动，愤怒，悲伤，或者是创作的一部分。” “我好像有些明白你的意思。比如有时候，它只是一种手段，逢场作戏的工具，或者一种消遣。另外，我知道对一些人而言，它是权力的象征。” “……你们的世界好无趣哦。” “所以崽崽，多拯救拯救你陷在无趣生活里的准老公我吧。” “小可怜。来，现在就来。” 欧吼。我看你们二位继续这么谈下去，这辈子都结不了婚了。 2. 刚开始，绒绒还有些惴惴。因为他知道，自己的想法在大多数人看来甚至可以说是离经叛道。稍不小心，就可能去到翻脸的地步。 但是华少认真地聆听，一边消化着，一边配合讨论，并不动声色地用他温和戏谑的技巧一一化解。 整个过程既不紧张也不沉重，反而飘满了粉红色的小泡泡。 就这么有一搭没一搭的，最后他们都已经不太记得清具体聊过些什么。 但是这个过程本身已经足够让两人对即将踏入的这段非主流婚姻建立信心。 至于为什么非要结婚，当然是因为华老爷子。 其实，绒绒选择在五年后放弃在当地的发展，回到H市，除了华少之外，华老爷子也是一个重要的原因。 老爷子虽然固执，守旧，还带着典型的中式家庭里大家长角色普遍的威严和强硬，但对绒绒倾注的爱几乎与华少不相上下。 他曾是绒绒的启蒙人，崇拜的偶像，指点迷津的良师，生活中嘘寒问暖的长辈。而现在，他只是一个垂垂老矣，一心渴望见证自己看着长大的孙辈们人生幸福时刻的爷爷。 教绒绒如何忍心呢？ 况且，结婚的对象本就是他的挚爱。 除了华少，大概没有人想到，绒绒其实是不开心的。 3. 华少和绒绒终于宣布要结婚了，这对华羽两家来说简直是天大的事。 作为主角的绒绒，认真配合着参与每一个步骤，扮演一个乖巧喜悦的小新人。 华少敏锐地感受到绒绒的煎熬，原本想出声让家里一切从简，却被绒绒制止了。 “没关系，爷爷开心就好。” 华少只能主动承担更多，尽力为绒绒开辟出独处的空间。 既然用工作的借口推脱不掉，那就找其他听上去合理的理由。 例如，准备他们的新家。 华少买下了自己公寓楼上的那套房，让绒绒按照自己的喜好去装修和布置。 除了让绒绒有躲开的借口，另一个原因是他知道，绒绒需要一个完全属于自己的地方。 4. 一年后，绒绒孤独地参加了自己的婚礼。 满宴宾客，他并不在乎。 笑得合不拢嘴的爷爷，让他心里涌起阵阵疲惫。 正在轻车熟路，逐桌应酬宾客的华少，看上去既熟悉又陌生。 这一刻，绒绒忽然记起。很久以前的他们是畅想过这一天的。 他是不是剥夺了华少本该享有的，一生一次的幸福体验？ 或许在忍耐的不仅仅是他一个人。 与此同时，华少看了绒绒一眼，向席上的众人说了句什么，就径直向他走来。 “累了吗？崽崽。” “对不起。” “我可真是要累死了，我宁愿管十个华氏也不要结第二次婚。” 这是什么话？ 绒绒哭笑不得，却浑身轻松下来。 “一会儿想不想去吃小龙虾？就我们两个，不管他们了。” “好呀。” “一盆麻辣，一盆蒜香。” “两盆蒜香。” “听你的~” 5. 比起规训，自由才是治疗放纵的良药。 华少和绒绒本来就都是对自身要求极高的人。虽然说好互不干涉，但他们的私生活并没有因此而变得混乱。 毕竟，事业顺遂，爱人在侧，心理和身体都得到满足的情况下，谁也不会闲着没事去纵情声色。 绒绒一头扎进工作室，准备个人展，并且接了几个高端品牌的商业合作。华少也忙碌了起来。 日子开始步入正轨。 他们的确不像一对已婚的夫夫。 绒绒有时会住在自己的公寓，有时会去楼下睡。这取决于他当天的心情和状态。 万一遇到华少晚归，绒绒扑了个空，也无所谓的自己洗漱休息。 所以，华少每天回家就跟开奖似的，进屋先看鞋柜上放着几双拖鞋，也觉得颇有意思。 当然，如果他们彼此想念了，就会发信息问对方是否有空，下楼来一起吃饭，或者直接策划一场约会。 似乎，一切都在往好的方向发展。 随着绒绒逐渐找回自己的节奏，并有了稳定的圈子，被他小心翼翼藏起来的那一面，就越来越收不住了。 华少曾经参观过一次绒绒的公寓。后来，他就再也没有上去。 极致的简约，但细节中处处流露着矛盾感和攻击性。甚至有些说不上来的荒诞。 华少仿佛听到空气里有一个声音在对他说，这里不欢迎你。 而它的主人在选购家具时，显然为聚会和创作留够了空间，却没有考虑过有第二个人居住进来的可能性。 绒绒担心华少会错意，又不知道该怎么解释，几次欲言又止。 华少神色不变，一派自然地搂住有些僵硬的人。 “崽崽，这就是你的精神小世界啊，谢谢你展示给我看。” “觉得孤独了，下楼就能回家，感觉是不是也不错？”


	3. Chapter 3

如果过去还值得眷恋 别太快冰释前嫌  
谁甘心就这样 彼此无挂也无牵  
我们要互相亏欠 我们要藕断丝连

1.  
绒绒在外求学时的导师是一个高端品牌的艺术顾问。  
正逢该品牌计划吸纳不同风格的艺术从业者，共同合作，为亚太区市场拍摄一组形象宣传片。  
绒绒因此被推荐成为了策划团队的成员之一。  
整个项目历时四个月，那是绒绒回到H市后，难得完完全全感到轻松愉快的时光。

作品完成后，品牌方包了一个六星酒店的高档厅办庆功宴。  
宴会进入社交阶段，绒绒有些意兴阑珊。  
正出神，手中一沉，这才发现酒杯被满上了……橙汁？

“醉了吧，要不要出去坐会儿。”

是华立风。

这个人是他们的摄像。工作时总是一言不发，一副懒洋洋的样子，存在感极低。  
但是看到成片后，所有人都明白了主管对他客客气气的原因。  
因为，华立风的每一个镜头，都能精准地抓住甚至放大一个作品的创作意图。  
甚至会让你觉得，也许他的镜头比你更懂你自己在表达什么。

绒绒原本以为他就是一个高冷的技术痴。  
没想到今晚的华立风，黑色衬衣扣子解到三颗，自由散漫的眼神中仿佛带着黑洞的吸引力。  
摇身一变，竟然是个十足的浪子。

而且还用橙汁来挑衅他。

绒绒垂眼轻笑，放下酒杯，起身一起向露天公共区走去。

2.  
如果只是一味的调情勾引，那就十分无趣了。但华立风从作品到理念，从哲思到人性，每一句话都不轻不重地，刚刚好说在绒绒心坎上。

于是间或的不正经，就变成了极可爱的调剂。

“你拍了那么多，最喜欢谁的部分？”  
“你的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你长得最好看。”  
“……”  
“像个玻璃丝儿拉出来的棉花糖。让人想知道，吃进去究竟是不是甜的。”

明明是一句暗示意味极浓的挑逗，绒绒心却像被什么轻轻地扎了一下。  
有些疼，又有些痒。

“抽烟吗？”  
“我有。”

华立风绅士地拿出打火机为两人点上。

“好香。”  
“我自己卷的，尝尝吗？”  
“……”  
“棉花糖味的。无毒无公害。”

又是意有所指，隐含挑衅的眼神。

绒绒一手托着手肘，一手将香烟随意地勾在两指间。挂着漫不经心的笑。  
有没有加料，他还不至于闻不出来。

“好啊。”

他向身边的人倾身过去，就着华立风的手，将已经被享用过的香烟含进嘴里，轻轻吸了一口。

3.  
几乎是同时，对面包厢的房门被拉开。  
突兀的声响让绒绒下意识地望过去。

那间房烟雾缭绕，但不影响他一眼就看到里面那个靠着沙发，坐相及其张狂的人。  
以及身侧，正倚着他的小腿跪坐在地上，仰起头讨好般说着什么的纤瘦男孩。

华少若有所感，也看了过来。

四目相对。

绒绒刹那间恍然大悟。  
原来，不敢展现出五年后真实自我的，不止他一个。

绒绒狼狈地移开视线。  
他想逃，但他不能逃。  
他更不想在这种情形下面对华少。  
做点什么，随便什么都行。

华立风的手若有若无地环着绒绒腰，本以为会被躲开。没想到美人转过身来，将吸进肺里的烟雾一点点呵在两人的面颊上。

“接吻吗？棉花糖味的。”

4.  
看到绒绒的一瞬间，华少浑身血液都凝固了。

他什么时候学会的抽烟？  
为什么抽别人喂给他的烟？  
那个人是谁？  
不，这些现在都不是最重要的。

华少下意识地就要站起来。但未等他动作，就见绒绒轻飘飘地移开视线，扭头吻上了身后的男人。  
只留给他一个背影。

华少就这么一动不动地，看着门一点点合上了。

他想要思考，但脑子里一片空白。

从绒绒回来的第一天起，华少提着的心就一直没有放下。  
现在的他，再去演过去的那个自己，真的能骗过绒绒的眼睛吗？  
而绒绒提出的互不参与、互不干涉的开放关系，其实正中华少的下怀。  
于是，半推半就，步步为营，他不动神色地为两个人划好安全的界限。

其实华少知道，他们不可能就这样顺利的过完一辈子。  
可是没想到，这一天来得这么快。

5.  
“崽崽，下楼吃小龙虾吗？”

半夜两点，华少坐在客厅里，面前是一盆滚烫的蒜香小龙虾。  
这是他唯一想得出能见到绒绒的借口。  
前提是，如果绒绒今晚还打算回来。

没想到，信息刚一发出，卧室里就传来手机提示音。  
华少有些不敢相信。

五分钟后，一身睡衣的绒绒揉着头发，赤脚走了出来。

“你回来了？咦，洗过澡了啊。”  
“崽崽……”

绒绒看了一眼桌上的外卖盒，呆了几秒，随即露出一抹冰冷的笑。  
这一笑彻底击碎了华少刚刚升起的希望。  
绒绒走到华少面前坐下，面色平淡，像在说什么无关紧要的事。

“华华，你知道吗。婚礼那天，我整个脑子都在尖叫着想要逃跑。”  
“婚礼结束后，我根本不想去吃小龙虾。我只想找一间放爵士乐的酒吧，点上一杯酒，安安静静地听一晚上音乐。如果遇到有趣的陌生人，就聊一会儿天。这样就好。”  
“其实，你也不想吃什么劳什子的小龙虾吧。”  
“那晚是不是也有人，像今天这样跪好了等你呢？这是什么？你们公司的仪式感吗？”

华少下意识的解释。  
“我没有碰过他。”

没想到，这句话反而让绒绒激动了起来。

“我不在乎你有没有碰他！你为什么让他跪在地上！”  
“是他自己要跪着的。”  
“呵。”  
“崽崽，不是每个人都像你一样。有的人就是愿意跪着的。”  
“没有人天生就愿意跪。是你的世界里的规则在逼人跪下。”  
“他自己想走捷径。这是他的选择。”  
“他的选择？”

绒绒一边笑一边摇头，眼里不加掩饰的失望和嘲弄深深刺痛着华少。

“崽崽，不要笑了。”  
“婚礼那天，你们就一直逼我下跪，一直逼我笑。感谢这个，感谢那个。被人评头论足，扮成一个漂漂亮亮的'乖孩子'。我配合了，这也是我的选择。因为我爱你，我爱爷爷。但我愿意吗？！”  
“这是两回事。”  
“就是一回事！”

……

房间里布满令人难堪的寂静。

华少正想着无论如何要说点什么，绒绒整个人就忽然就泄了气，抱膝蜷缩在沙发上。

“对不起。我今晚一直在对自己说，我要……我要尊重你的生活方式，即使我不理解。我们说好的，你一直做的很好，是我的错，是我没做到……”  
“不说了崽崽，都怪我。是我不好。”

华少想要去抱他，却被躲开了。

“好，不说了。小龙虾快凉了。”  
“不想吃就不要吃了。”  
“不能浪费食物。”  
“……”

这是他们吃过的最苦涩的一盘小龙虾。  
机械般的拿起来，剥壳，放进嘴里。  
为什么不买麻辣的呢？  
这样鼻涕和眼泪，好歹能找到一个借口。

绒绒想，如果他不回来，蒜香小龙虾的滋味大概会一直以最美好的形式留存在他的回忆里。  
但是，他回来了。  
他以后很可能再也不会想吃小龙虾了。

6.  
有时，绒绒会在半夜三更摸黑到楼下，默默钻进华少的被窝。  
华少睡得浅，通常都会醒过来，绒绒就在他耳边小声地说。

“想你了。”

但是大多数时候，绒绒都不见人影。  
华少不知道，此时此刻，他究竟是正和自己一墙之隔，还是在哪个酒吧，或者在谁的床上。

以前，华少还能用食物把人引诱下来。  
但是那晚之后，他再也不敢动用他们学生时代的经历。  
抹杀掉一个小龙虾，已经足够让人心疼。

绒绒几乎将他和他的生活里的一切全盘否定了。华少不知道还能用什么去交流。  
其实，绒绒还是潜意识里不肯把他往坏处想，因此没有反应过来，自己从见面开始是如何徐徐善诱，最后成功骗婚的。  
他们现在这样的情形，不正是自己一开始就设想好的吗？

但是，总要能说点什么才行。  
华少拿着手机苦思冥想。  
绒绒对他说的上一句话是什么来着？

“想你了。”

华少盯着对话框上方断断续续出现的“正在输入中”，等了半个小时也没见到回复。  
洗完澡出来仍然没有回应，他有些泄气地躺到床上。

没想到半夜醒来，怀里有人。

“我也想你了。”  
“崽崽，心肝……”

华少切实地体会到了失而复得的感受。

几天之后，华少又试探着发了一条。

“爱你。”

绒绒晚上果然又来了，还抱着他说：“我也爱你。”

华少懂了。

两人就这样心照不宣地达成了新的默契。

7.  
很多年以后，华少问绒绒，既然当时已经失望透顶，为什么不直接离开。

绒绒告诉华少。

五年里，当他怀念往昔的时候，就会躺在出租屋的床上，整夜单曲循环《Autumn Leaves》，慢慢把自己灌醉。

那晚的争吵后，绒绒回到楼上，鬼使神差的重新放起这首歌。

他忽然就觉得，如果真的有平行世界，而那个世界的自己已经选择离开H市，回到了更舒适自在的环境里。  
那个他此刻一定也在放着这首歌，默默想念远方的爱人。

那么，他一定是羡慕自己的吧。  
他一定想用一切来和自己交换。  
思念的时候，只要下一层楼，就能听到那声“崽崽”。  
然后被温柔拥抱。

（待续）


End file.
